Long Lost Love
by LoneWolf7
Summary: Ginny reviews her life, and tells you something that will scare you. Author collaboration with Taisha.


Title: Long Lost Love.  
  
Authors: LoneWolf/Taisha.  
  
E-mail: howling_to_the_moon_alone@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Pairing: T/G once again.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related indicia belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros, and some others. The song "Long Lost Love" is taken from the album "Century Child" by Nightwish. Music by M. Hietala and lyrics by T. Holopainen. We owe the plot. *smiles*  
  
Notes: Hugs to Venom for edits, to Christie for the idea, and to Feran for finding the album in the shops. We also want to thank everybody who has reviewed our stories, and this story is dedicated to the Gin 'n' Tonic Ship Staff. Thanks a lot!  
  
-*-  
  
Trees have dropped their leaves  
Clouds their waters  
  
-*-  
  
I was young innocence that had just come to bloom. I was the little girl whose eyes had not yet seen the horrors of the world. I was the purity of the light.  
  
Then he came along and tainted my soul. He turned my eyes black like the night's sky, for they had witnessed death and despair. I became the love of darkness.  
  
I have no time to turn back. No time to be who I was.   
  
-*-  
  
All this burden is killing me  
  
-*-  
  
I do not want to be that again. The innocence of the world. I shake my head ever so slightly at the naivety of my friends. They do not see that they cannot escape. They do not see the darkness filing into the world.   
  
I do. I have seen the shadows moving, I have heard whispers in the walls. Whispers that he is coming, the one Lord who can free them all. I know who that is.  
  
I know who can set evil loose. It is his name that many fear, even though they do not know why. I look up towards the heaven and pray for their souls. For he has arrived.  
  
-*-  
  
Distance is covering your way  
Tears your memory  
  
-*-  
  
TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.  
  
I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.  
  
You see? This Lord has the strength and will to govern each and every one of us. If it hadn't been for one boy he would be ruling already. If it had not been for Harry Potter.  
  
My brother's best friend defeated Tom aged one. Tom was reduced to ashes and brought to the Shadowrealm, the darkest place of the world. There darkness consumed him. Tom returned again, resurrected by one faithful servant called Wormtail.   
  
I am looking upon Harry Potter right now. I wonder what strength is in his blood. He is a skinny little boy with dark hair and brilliant green eyes. He was my first crush.   
  
I simply adored Harry when I was younger. I fell in love with the image of him, an orphan who had saved all of us. I was a fool.  
  
Tom made me see things differently. Harry was no longer the man I wanted to marry when I grew up. He became useless and annoying. Tom didn't.  
  
I was attracted to the darkness in Tom's heart. I wanted to feel it, I wanted to feel the soft embrace of evil. And I felt it.  
  
-*-  
  
All this beauty is killing me  
  
-*-  
  
Tom disappeared from my view when I turned twelve. He was once again disturbed in his plans by Harry. I could have had the world in the palm of my hand if it hadn't been for him. I could have held Tom in my arms.  
  
Instead I am all alone in this world. Tom is gone, never to return. He became completely evil. He changed to Lord Voldemort again, this time forever. And Harry does not know I am there.  
  
Not that I want him to notice me. After all, I am planning his downfall. I already contacted somebody about it. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was ever so pleased when he heard that I wanted to help him.   
  
-*-  
  
Oh, do you care, I still feel for you  
So aware, what should be lost is there  
  
-*-  
  
I have met Voldemort. He remembered me, and made my blood run cold in my veins as he gazed into my eyes. He knew. He knew everything that I desired, everything I craved. And he knew that I had found it.  
  
I had found him again, and I was complete. It is funny how things can go sometimes. In my whole life I had spent days swooning over the good. Now here I was, talking to the embodiment of evil. I talked to Tom again.  
  
We had fun that day we met once more. He remembered Harry, and my silly little crush. Then he asked if I still cared. Cared about The Boy Who Lived, cared about a person who was supposed to die.  
  
I told him a no, and he smiled. He took my hand and pulled me close. What happened then is private business, and I am sure that you will understand if I won't tell you what has passed. I don't think you would feel the way I feel about it, and I don't want any trouble.  
  
-*-  
  
I fear I will never find anyone  
I know my greatest pain is yet to come  
Will we find each other in the dark  
  
-*-  
  
So here I am, a Gryffindor. Feeling like a little snake, and not like a bold lion. I look into Harry's eyes, and I know he will not understand.   
  
Nobody can know of my feelings for Tom. I made sure of that. The only one who knows is Tom himself, and of course I know what is in my mind. So now that you've heard my tale, I think you know who I am.   
  
Do you care about yourself only, or do you understand?  
  
-*-  
  
My long lost love  
  
-*-  
  
Read? Review! 


End file.
